dharrenalrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
The Minnow (Airship)
The Minnow is a relatively small airship that was used by Chime, Two-Bit, and Theras 'in their pursuit of the '''Cackling Dagger. '''It was originally owned and operated by '''Captain Gerard Ward '''until his death at the hands of a Hippogriff Raider. At this point, it passed into Chime's ownership, who soon after sold the ship to 'Countess Radmila Vasiliev for 30,000 gp. While a rickety ship, it was built for smuggling. This makes it extremely fast, but more vulnerable to attack. Appearance The Minnow is a relatively small vessel for an airship, being only forty feet across and about ninety feet long. It was originally a seafaring cutter that had been retrofitted into an airship. The overall design was not aesthetically streamlined, as it seemed to have been cobbled together from a hodgepodge of airship parts. Additionally, the vessel was not capable of water travel, as the entire bottom half had been removed and modified into cargo doors. It continually made groaning and creaking sounds, enough so that a few members of the crew were concerned the ship was going to fall apart. Layout The Minnow is considered somewhat small for an airship. It only had an main deck, a navigator's deck, and a lower deck. Main Deck The main deck is where the majority of the crew work. It features one Dragonfire Cannon and the main mast and rigging. There is a stairway down to the lower deck near the midsection of the ship, as well as stairs leading to the Officer's Quarters and the Navigator's Deck. Officer's Quarters This room is large enough to fit four people, typically the Captain, First-Mate, and Quartermaster. The captain receives their own bed, a chest for their belongings, and a desk. The First-Mate and Quartermaster share a bunk bed. This room is where Chime tends to hold officer meetings with the crew. The Officer's Quarters also has a number of smuggling hatches in the floors and walls. A window along the back wall allows field of vision behind the vessel. A changing screen and a small tub are also here, as is a liquor cabinet and a charmed tea pot. Navigator's Deck The Navigator's Deck is raised above the main deck. It has a second Dragonfire Cannon, the helm, the navigator's table, and the second mast and rigging. This is where the Crow's Nest is located. Lower Deck The Lower Deck functions as both the crew sleeping quarters and the cargo hold. The majority of the crew gather down here when not on duty and this is where almost everyone but those in the Officer's Quarters and the lookout sleep. It is cramped and the creaking, groaning sounds the ship normally makes are especially loud down here. The majority of the ship's smuggling hatches are found in the lower deck; in the floors, the walls, and the beams that support the ceiling. Armory The majority of the weapons and ammunition kept on board the Minnow is kept in the Armory, which is little more than a closet in term of space. Cabin There is a single cabin located in the Cargo Hold. It is meant for passenger, presumably. It has a small bed and a chest for belongings. Illucien and Irruit stay in the cabin. There are a number of smuggling hatches in the floors and walls of this room, and one in the ceiling. Engineering Room This small area is partitioned off from the main lower deck. It houses the Elemental Engine that allows the airship to operate. There is a small workspace, complete with a tool chest and a small work bench. Galley This simple kitchen has a single counter and an iron stove, located adjacent to the Engineering Room. There is only enough room for two people to prepare food. It is always quite hot in the galley. Crew It's unknown exactly who is crewing the Minnow now that it's passed into the Countess' possession. Former Crewmembers * Binky - 'Former Lookout * 'B.O.B. - 'Former Asst. Engineer * 'Chime Zenith -''' Former Captain / Owner * 'Desdemona - '''Former Chief Medic * 'Elenora Van Shimmer - 'Former Quartermaster * 'Emilie Hollowhill - 'Former Deckhand * 'Gladys Bianco - 'Former Deckhand * 'Gregg Ditcher - 'Former Bosun * 'Illucien Celenden - 'Former Advisor / Asst. Battlemaster * 'Irruit - 'Former Battle Master / Deckhand * 'Mabel Kruger - 'Former Cook / Deckhand * 'Maurice Qartal - 'Former Navigator / Helmsman * 'Rosalina Bergander - 'Former Chief Engineer * '''Theras - '''Former Deckhand * 'Tomaq - '''Former Cabin Boy * '''Two-Bit - '''Former Financier Deceased Crewmembers * '''Gerard Ward: The former captain and owner of the vessel, killed by a Hippogriff Raider. * Hikkaro: The former Quartermaster, killed by Olaf during the attempted mutiny. * Jamal Lahn: A former deckhand, killed by Olaf during the attempted mutiny. * Jeff Bight: A former deckhand, killed by a Lightning Bolt shot by a Hippogriff Raider-Mage. * Maestro: The former Battlemaster, the Maestro was impaled and thrown overboard by Olaf during the attempted mutiny. * Ned Blanson: A deckhand who never actually boarded the ship, as he was traded out for B.O.B. before the ship ever left port, due to a weight issue. * Olaf the Impaler: A warrior who served The Ruiner and wielded a cursed spear. Attempted a mutiny, killing three crew members before being killed himself while trying to kill Maurice. Game Information The Minnow * Handling: +1 * Overall AC: '''7 (when drifting); 15 (with Maurice at Helm) * '''Structural HP: '''Hardness 10; HP 80 * '''Speed: '''Max 40 mph; max 30 mph at full weight * '''Crew: '''Skeleton 12; Maximum 22 * '''Rigging Sections: '''2 (HP 60 each) * '''Cargo: '''30 tons * '''Attacks: Ram 4d6 ** Two '''Dragonfire Cannons: '''Crew 2; Full-Round; 120-ft. Line, DC 15 REF; 10d6 Lightning damage *** '''Misfire: '''1-5; 50% chance of backfire; Repair DC 20